


Feelings can be complicated

by Teibag



Series: Dedsec Love Stories (Ships or /Reader) [1]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Marcus Holloway, Bisexual Wrench (Watch Dogs), Kissing, M/M, Ray is pansexual, breaking stuff, no one is straight, sad Marcus, you cannot tell me they are because i won't listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teibag/pseuds/Teibag
Summary: Marcus has a hard time expressing his feelings, and he also has a crush on Wrench. Ray and the rest of the crew are there to help him through his difficult time.
Relationships: Marcus Holloway/Wrench (Watch Dogs)
Series: Dedsec Love Stories (Ships or /Reader) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912465
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Feelings can be complicated

**Author's Note:**

> I've been really into Watch Dogs lately because I'm preparing for Legion so I wanna pump these fics out before I get it. Also, this isn't important this takes place in 2020, four years after the end of the game in 2016. Um and I mentioned Raymond/Aiden because I love them both and I refuse to listen if you tell me they didn't fuck at least once. And no one is straight I know this because the rainbow unicorn in the hackerspace told me so. o(*￣▽￣*)o

Marcus was very good at bottling up feelings. It’s very concerning, actually. Considering how much he bottles up. When asked about it he’d feign forgetfulness and respond with, “Oh, I forgot about that, man. I don't even remember how I felt at the time.” Sitara knew that was a lie, but she gave up on pushing him to explain, settling on a concerned look as she walked back to her station or as she watched Marcus go back to whatever he was doing beforehand. Wrench would try his hardest to get his best friend to lean on him, to make his best friend act ‘normal’ again. Wrench knew he wasn't a therapist and he knew he had his own issues to deal with but for the moment he’d push his problems to the side and try his hardest to heal his friend’s wounds.

It had gotten to a point where it was obvious that he was hurting, to the point where Ray or Josh would intervene with Marcus’ plan to keep everything sealed off and pushed to the back, far cabinets of his mind, only to lock the door with a padlock he would soon forget the code to. He would zone out a lot, the littlest things bothering him and distracting him. He would be a lot more careless on missions, getting himself hurt more often than not. It wasn't long before Ray had taken it upon himself to get Marcus to spill, taking him out for a couple of beers and waiting patiently for Marcus to entrust him with the source of his problems. Ray didn't have a problem with sitting and waiting, he’d done it for years prior, so they sat and talked until Ray hit a chord he didn't mean too but at the same time was aiming for. He sat in silence as Marcus slowly broke down, his voice cracking and the tears falling until Ray decided to take Marcus in his arms and hold the younger man as he punched Ray’s chest and screamed into his shirt, rubbing his back softly as the screaming didn't stop until Marcus’ voice was hoarse and all he could produce was hiccups. Ray couldn't have felt more like a grandfather in that very moment, consoling his grandson after a long stressful day. He didn't mind it though, as he felt the playful insult become reality, realizing that he would do anything for all of them at any time that they needed it.

When Marcus pulled away he couldn't hide the pain in his voice as he laughed and gave a poor attempt at an apology. Ray shook his head, responding with a “Don’t apologize, Marcus. Feelings aren’t somethin’ to be sorry about.” Marcus only responded with a nod, wiping his eyes and staring off into the distance. They sat there for another hour, and for the first time in a long while, Marcus’ mind was clear. He enjoyed it. The only thing coming to his mind was ‘No thoughts. Head empty.’ and he laughed a bit, smiling over at Ray who gave him a raised eyebrow and a smile of his own. 

After that, it had become a semi-regular thing. Marcus would have a day where he was particularly stressed and all Ray would have to say was, “Beers?” and Marcus would nod and walk to the hackerspace exit, Ray only stopping at the fridge before heading out too. That leads them to now, Marcus’ beer unopened and his head in his hands, going on about a mission that had gotten to him. They were at the same location that they watched Gallilei launch rockets at, the silence in the area had become a favorite for Marcus. Suddenly, the topics switched, from the mission to Wrench, and the quick jump shouldn't have surprised Ray as much as it did, but he still choked on his drink a bit, causing Marcus to stop. He cleared his throat and put his beer down, sighing before looking over at Marcus.

“This sounds an awful lot like a love confession to the wrong person, kid.”

Marcus rested his chin on his hands. “I know. I just can't bring myself to tell him, he’s so happy with Naomi that I would rather rot in self-pity then ruin anything they have.”

He then laughed a bit, sitting up straight. “Sorry for the gay shit, it probably makes you uncomfortable.”

“You trying to say that cause I’m old I haven't had my own gay crisis, or whatever ya’ call it these days.”

Marcus smiled a bit, then whipped his head over to ray with an eyebrow raised. “You? Having a gay crisis? With who?”

Marcus was suddenly a lot more interested in Ray’s story, which he was willing to share, as long as it kept Marcus out of his sad state of mind.

“Seven years back, when I was working with Aiden.”

“Aiden, as in The Aiden Pearce?”

Ray nodded, watching as Marcus stared in awe for a moment, then waved his hand to signal Ray to continue. 

“It wasn't too different from what you're goin’ through, falling for someone you worked with for a long period of time. In my case, it wouldn't have turned into anything more than some quick fucks here and there, and maybe some cuddlin’ but he wasn't the type. Had to catch him in a good mood for that. Eventually, I left Chicago, but I still had some feelings for him then, but now? Nothin’ but a distant memory.”

“Why’d you leave?” 

“Having fixers on yer ass isn't the best feelin’ in the world.” Ray paused before continuing, “Ya’ know Marcus..”

Ray turned to face Marcus, picking up where he left off, “You, my friend, are young. You have all the time in the world to do all that lovey-dovey shit I didn't have the time to do. So don't make it harder on yourself, or you’ll end up like me. Helping a bunch of kids change the world, drinking beers, and sleeping on couches, occasionally. Well, doesn't sound too bad, but you know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I know whatcha mean. How’d you do it? Confess to Aiden, I mean.”

“Lots of whiskey and truth or dare. For an Irishman, he’s a fucking lightweight.”

Marcus muttered “Sheesh.” before looking down at his feet. He thought to himself before going to speak, Ray cutting him off before he could get anything out. 

“Do not get him drunk. I can bet fifty dollars that he wouldn't remember jack shit the next day, and that is not what you want. Spilling your guts only to have to re-explain it in the morning is basically the walk of fuckin’ shame. I can promise you that.”

Marcus laughed, “Speaking from experience?”

“Yeah. Speaking from experience.”

They sat in silence for the remainder of their time there, Marcus breaking the silence when he slid his way into the passenger seat of Ray’s truck.

“So, you're _gay_ gay?”

Ray chuckled, “I’m pansexual.”

“I’m Bi.”

Ray nodded, smiling. “I could tell. The minute I walked in I could see the way you looked at Sitara, then it all of a sudden it shifted to Wrench.”

Marcus smiled as well, staring out of the car window calmly before doubt kicked him in the back of his head. “What if he’s straight.”

“Don't give me that bullshit. Not one of ya’ in that damn hackerspace is the slightest bit of heterosexual.”

Marcus opened his mouth to protest, once again cut off by Ray.

“You cannot tell me that masked maniac is straight.”

Marcus nodded, a smile settling on his face as Ray drove him to his apartment.

The following days came and went, Marcus’ mind only plagued by one question. ‘How the hell would he tell Wrench he had the biggest crush known to man on him?’ He contemplated getting a few beers with Wrench, but he really didn't feel like giving Ray fifty dollars. So, he settled on one of Wrench’s favorite pastimes, wrecking shit that wasn't his. 

It wasn't hard for Marcus to find an old abandoned building that wasn't gang territory, and it definitely wasn't hard for him to find a shit ton of breakable things. Throughout the next week, he found enough to keep them both occupied with breaking shit for, at least, three hours. He even managed to get a few cars from assholes and people who genuinely didn't want their car anymore for some extra fun. Everything was perfect, he even stole a few spray cans from Sitara to paint the words ‘The Wrecking Dome’ on some of the walls of the building and tagging a few walls with ‘DEDSEC’ and his name. He smiled at the childish thought of him and Wrench tagging the building together, claiming it as theirs. 

The only thing left to do was get Wrench to come along, which was harder than the rest of the plan. If it weren't for bursts of anxiety and Wrench not being at the hackerspace, which was odd, it would have been done by now. Marcus wasn't about to give up and he looked around for Wrench the entire day, not spotting him anywhere.

Until he did.

He shouldn't have felt the way he did when he watched Wrench kiss his girlfriend, his mask only partly off of his face, revealing his mouth. They were on a date, obviously, at the beach, and from as far away as Marcus was he could see Wrench’s pale legs in shorts, his normal leather jacket was missing and he was only in his normal undershirt and his mask, of course. He was thankful he was far away because the choked sob he let out gained his looks from the people around him. He was quick to turn around and hop back into his car, pulling off and quickly texting Ray, his spelling horrible, and his sentence not complete, unknowingly sending Ray into a panic he hadn’t felt in years. Marcus was excited and happy, he was finally going to admit his feelings to Wrench and feel that weight lifted off of his shoulders, but it all crumpled and left him feeling worse than he had in a long time. Seeing your crush happy with someone else instead of you can really suck if you're in too deep.

He was at their normal location in record time, damn near pacing a line into the ground when Ray arrived. The sound of Ray’s truck didn't pull him out of his thoughts, neither did the sound out Ray rushing over to Marcus and calling his name with concern. He only stopped when he felt Ray’s hands on his shoulders. He didn't hesitate to fall into Ray’s arms, dragging both of them onto the ground below them, crying into Ray’s shoulders and gripping his shirt like he was going to disappear. Ray didn't speak as a held Marcus, he only looked over at the sound of footsteps, smiling slightly at the sight of Sitara and Josh. They didn't say anything either, instead, they fell to the ground too, hugging Marcus the best they could. 

It had only been ten minutes when Marcus calmed down enough to look at everyone, feeling the pity they all felt for him. 

“Ray rushed out the hackerspace and we thought someone died, so we followed. Sorry for intruding.” Josh said, as he gently rubbed circles into Marcus’ back with one hand, his other clenching and unclenching. 

Marcus shook his head, “It’s fine. I look really fucking pathetic, crying after seeing them kiss. God, I’m in so fucking deep.”

Sitara rubbed Marcus’ knee as she spoke. “No, you're not. It was a shock that hit you hard, it happens.”

“I went looking for him. So I could tell him I had a surprise for him. I fucking made a rage room for him, so we could break shit together and I could spill everything to him.”

Josh paused rubbing circles on Marcus’ back as he spoke. “You still can. It’s not a complete missed opportunity.”

“I don't wanna ruin shit for him. He’s happy and I’m over here needing the whole damn crew to help me with a fucking breakdown.”

Ray spoke up after him. “Marcus, you won’t ruin anything for him. The only thing you’ll ruin is your mental health doing this shit. You can't hold back your emotions like this or it’ll come back and hit ya hard.”

“What if he doesn't wanna be friends anymore, ‘cause he’s too uncomfortable with his best friend having a crush on him?” Marcus placed his head in his hands. “I feel like a teenager again, fucking crying over my crush rejecting me. He hasn’t even said anything to me. Not one word this entire week.” 

No one could respond, since Wrench was seemingly avoiding everyone that week. They couldn't offer words of comfort because they didn't know how Wrench was doing, and deep down the lack of noise coming from Wrench’s station bothered everyone. They all sat in silence after that, drinking the beers and soda that was in Ray’s truck. They sat and stared at the sky, the sun long since gone and stars in its absence, thinking about nothing and everything.

++++++++

Wrench was still with Naomi, her head laying on his chest and his arm around her as they relaxed at her apartment. Wrench felt a pang in his heart as he recalled the moment from earlier. It was all going so well, and he was kissing her at the beach, something he had to build up the courage to do throughout the two years they were a couple. He had kissed her many times before, but never out in public, the thought of people staring at him made it harder than he thought. It took him the two years before that to ask her to be his girlfriend, he was sitting on doubt and anxiety that washed away when she said she was more than happy to be his girlfriend. But it all came back in a matter of seconds, when she had pulled away from the kiss and said, “This doesn't feel right.”

They had gone back to her apartment to discuss it, the time and place not feeling right when they were on the beach. She sighed against his chest and looked up at him, sighing gently and sitting up straight.

“Wrench, about what I said earlier…”

He sat up too, his arms going to his sides and his hands clasping together on his lap.

“First, I know you haven't been with your friends as much this week, and for as long as I’ve known you I can tell that it’s eating at you. You never spend more than a day or two away from them.”

She inhaled deeply and exhaled before continuing. “ And, I know that it took a lot to finally kiss me outside of my apartment, but…”

“You’ve realized that I’m not the one for you and you wanna break up.”

“Wrench, _I’m_ not the one for _you_.”

Wrench didn't speak his confusion, his mask made it known for him. 

“When we first met, you always talked about Marcus in one way or the other. You really honed in on the fact that you two are super close. Ever since you asked me to be your girlfriend you’ve made it painfully obvious that you weren’t going to mention Marcus anymore, anytime I asked how he was doing you gave me a short and quick answer and I know you wanted to tell me all the amazing adventures he went on that day. I could tell it hurt to not even mention his name while I was around. Did you think I was gonna be upset or jealous that you talked about Marcus so much?”

He didn't answer, and she took his silence as a signal to continue. “When you kissed me, it felt off. It felt like you were hesitant to kiss me, that may be because of nerves, but I knew you weren't thinking of me at that moment.”

Wrench let out a robotic sigh, “I thought I saw Marcus when I leaned in. He… He looked different, and I think it might be my fault.”

She grabbed his hands before looking up at him. “Wrench?”

“Yeah?”

“How long have you been in love with Marcus?”

His mask flashed the surprised, then confused emoticons before turning off completely. “I-..” He paused, then let out a soft but sad laugh. “You really know how to read me, huh? I’m sorry, for wasting your time and your energy. I feel really shitty about it and the fact that you just told me to my face, well, mask, that you know im still in love with my best friend even after we’ve been together for so long makes me feel really, really, fucking bad and I’m sorry--”

“Wrench, I’m saying this with all the love in my heart, shut up and listen.”

He sniffled under his mask, looking at her and letting her take his face in her hands. “You did not waste my time, nor did you waste my energy. I have enjoyed every single second that I’ve spent with you, but I know when I’m being used as a distraction. I tried to ignore it at first but it hurts to know that I’m still not the one you're thinking about after two years. I’m not mad at you because sometimes someone else has to wipe off your display so you can see better. That _someone_ happened to be me, and I’m happy to have helped you see clearly. Of course, I am upset, but I promise you that I’ll be happy if you're happy. And I know you’ll be happy if you tell Marcus about your feelings." She paused for a second. "Can you answer one question for me though?”

He nodded, he knew the question that was coming. “Why’d you ignore your feelings and ask me to be your girlfriend?”

He shrugged before responding. “I don't know. I guess I was afraid that he’d hate me and say some shit like ‘Wow, I can't believe my best friend is gay for me, that's fucking weird man.’ and never wanna talk to me again. I knew that we’re close and I didn't have to worry about you saying something like that. And, again, I’m sorry but it's hard to lose feelings for someone you see every day and have a good connection with.”

“Wrench, I understand, but I know you’ve seen him wear pride merch the entire month of June. So, there isn't too much evidence he’d be freaked out at the possibility.”

“I know, but still. There was still a chance.”

She shook her head to disagree, then laughed before she spoke again, “I’d bet money that he’s got the hots for you too. How much are you willing to bet, Wrench?”

“Number one, I strongly doubt that and number two, are you seriously gonna bet on this?”

She nodded, and he smiled, his mask going back to the default emoticon. “Twenty bucks.”

Naomi held her hand out for him to shake and seal the deal. He pulled her into a hug after the handshake, pulling away with happy slashes on his mask. Naomi smiled. “Wanna watch shitty movies for the rest of the night so you can feel better?” 

“Of course.”

++++++++++

The next few days came too quick for Marcus, he would rather be sitting with the crew like he was the other night, head in Sitras lap as she lightly hummed above him. Instead, he was in the hackerspace, wiping the tired out of his eyes as he stepped down the stairs. He looked around, spotting Wrench at his work station, and suddenly, he felt sad, but it didn't last for long. Sitara quickly scooped him up and took him over to Josh’s desk pointing at things on the screen he couldn’t quite see with the blurriness in his eyes from wiping them seconds ago. 

“Marcus? Are you even listening?”

“Honestly no. I just woke up, like, ten minutes ago.”

She sighed, repeating herself. “Josh spotted a ton of weird signals coming from this area and he thinks someones fucking with the ctOS box.”

He nodded this time, already knowing what his goal was. 

He wasted no time leaving and getting to the location, finding a phone with a jamming signal coming from it. It was quick and easy to disable and he searched through the phone only finding a note in the notes section, saying, “We need to talk. -W.”

Marcus only knew one person with a name that started with W, and he quickly shot a glance at the camera above him when he received a text from Wrench, only a location attached. He called in saying a quick, “The phone was just a jammer, nothing to worry about.” before getting in his car and driving off to the location. He recognized the address, it was the abandoned building he had set up for Wrench and he silently hoped Wrench hadn’t spoiled the surprise for himself. He called Wrench on a private channel, the silence on the other end of the call was unnerving. 

“Where are you having me head to?”

Wrench took a second to respond, “An abandoned building I’ve been scoping out for the day. It’s private. No one will bother us there.”

Marcus gave an, “Mhm.” before turning the corner, driving onto the street the building was located on. He slowed and parked sloppily, getting out to walk over to Wrench, who was leaning on his own car. He didn't say anything as he turned and walked to the door, opening it and stopping immediately at all of the colors of the spray paint. 

“Surprise.”

Wrench turned around, his mask flashing question marks as Marcus gently pushed him to walk in more. Marcus walked over to the side and grabbed a sledgehammer, handing it to Wrench and not letting go as Wrench held the handle. 

“I was gonna invite you here to smash some shit with me, but uh… You kinda invited yourself before I could.” 

He smiled, Wrench’s mask not changing from the question marks. “Did you set this place up?”

Marcus nodded, finally releasing the sledgehammer to grab a bat that was lying against the side of the wall. He signaled Wrench to follow him, leading him to a small array of cars.

“Pick your least favorite and smash.”

Wrench stood and stared as Marcus made his way to the side of an expensive car, smiling at him before smashing in the front window in one swing. Wrench soon joined, bringing his sledgehammer down on the hood of the car multiple times, eventually hitting it hard enough so he could remove the hood completely. He stood and caught his breath, Marcus leaning on one of the other cars in the room after finishing busting the rest of the windows. 

“This… This is fun. Do you mind if I uh… tell you some shit while I destroy the other car?” 

Marcus nodded as Wrench got into position, gripping the handle tightly before swinging at the passenger side window. 

“Naomi broke up with me.” 

“Aww shit, man. I’m sorry ‘bout that.”

Wrench smashed the second widow before continuing. “You don’t have to apologize…” He mumbled the next part. “Even though it is kinda your fault.” 

Marcus froze, racking his brain for anything he could have done to wrong Wrench in such a way. 

“What the hell did I do?”

Wrench didn’t answer and he continued to destroy the rest of the car windows except the front window. He stopped again, looking at Marcus before raising the sledgehammer, preparing to swing. 

“You had to go along and be you…” 

He brought the sledgehammer down and missed the middle, only busting the corner of the window. “With your stupidly cute smile and-“ 

He lifted it up again bringing it down harder, this time hitting the middle but not busting the entire thing in yet. “And your cute fucking laugh.” 

Marcus was stuck. Cute? Wrench is calling him cute? His fucking crush was calling him cute as he destroyed someone’s car? It was too late in the day for him to be dreaming, and he would have woken up by now with the sound of Wrench bringing the hammer down again, smashing the rest of the window, the entire thing completely crashing to the inside of the car, filling the inside with glass. 

“And you had to make me fucking fall in love.” 

Wrench through the sledgehammer to the side as he walked away, only going to the other side of the room to kick planks of wood that were propped up. He brought his foot up and split one in half. Marcus followed after Wrench, holding a finger up as he walked over to him. 

“I made you fall in love? With me? Are you fucking with me? Don’t fuck with me like this, man.”

Wrench stopped in the middle of raising his leg again. He had fucked up. All of his doubts and bad scenarios were suddenly coming to life. Marcus was probably disgusted, how could he love Wrench back? Maybe he was having a fever dream, he hoped it was at least. 

“No, Marcus. I’m not fucking with you. I’m sorry dude. If I would have known that I made you uncomfortable I wouldn’t have…” 

Marcus rushed to grab Wrench’s arms, a smile on his face, and a tear threatening to fall. 

“You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear those words... or a variation of those words. Or, or, how many times I’ve dreamt of this moment. Wrench, I fucking love you, man. I always have, but I didn’t think you felt the same.” 

Wrench stilled, “A-Are you serious?”

“Wrench I’ve never been more serious, I mean I probably have, but I am being serious.”

Wrench’s display turned off as he processed what was being said. It definitely didn't help that Marcus was waiting with tears slowly starting to fall down his face. He suddenly pulled Marcus into a hug, putting his face in the crook of Marcus’ neck. Marcus hugged back quickly, squeezing Wrench tightly, bringing his body closer to him than he already was. 

I was only a hug, but Marcus hadn’t felt this happy in a long time. He half pulled away, just enough so he could place his hands on Wrench’s cheek under his hoodie. He felt Wrench stiffen and he smiled softly. 

“I won't take it off if you don't want me too, but I wanna kiss you. Is that cool?”

Wrench hesitated, recalling how the last time he kissed someone went. He nodded anyway, butterflies filling his stomach as his hands raised to guide Marcus’ to the straps and feeling the mask loosen as he unclasped the mask. He closed his eyes tightly when he felt the mask leave his face and grabbed onto Marcus’ shoulders, while Marcus’ hands went to rest on his waist. He slightly opened his eyes when he didn't hear Marcus’ voice, slightly panicking when Marcus was just staring.

“Marcus?”

“You are beautiful, handsome, pretty, gorgeous, all that. You're fucking breathtaking, fucking stunning.”

He didn't give Wrench a second to respond, he leaned in and kissed him. Marcus squeezed him closer as they kissed, Wrenches hands going to Marcus’ cheeks as he tilted his head slightly to avoid squishing his glasses against his face. It didn't last as long as Marcus would have wanted it too, but when he looked into Wrench’s eyes he couldn't help but smile, on the other hand, Wrench smirked, his face flushed a shade of red.

“Would it be too inappropriate for me to say I wanted you to pick me up and put me on the hood of one of the non-destroyed cars?”

Marcus laughed, “It would, but I’d be more than happy to give you what you want.”

Wrench smiled, wrapping his arms around Marcus’ neck as he packed him up. His smile didn't leave as Marcus placed him on the hood of a black car, but he did sigh in annoyance as Marcus’ phone rang. Marcus shook his head as he put one of his earbuds in.

“Where the hell are you two?”

“We’re busy Sitara, he’ll talk to you later, byeeeee!” Wrench quickly took Marcus’s phone, hanging up and pulling Marcus into another kiss, joining Marcus as he laughed against his lips. 

“You know she's gonna kill us later, right?” Wrench nodded, smiling as he looked up into Marcus’ eyes. 

They didn't fuck on the hood of the car, mostly because Sitara wouldn’t stop calling them.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this please consider commissioning me on Twitter @simpplatinum :)
> 
> ALSO, RAY IS 59 AS OF THE YEAR 2020 I DONT KNOW HOW TO FEEL BUT I STILL LOVE HIM !!


End file.
